Left 4 Dead: Beauty & The Witch
by Soul Legacy
Summary: Alice, a witch with some human feeling left in her, has found friendship with Zoey and is living with her secretly in the last human residence on earth, Camp Sidelock. Carried on from Left 4 Dead - With Love and Respect. ZoeyXWitch Love.
1. Found

**Left 4 Dead: The Beauty and the Witch **

"_**When all this started, I thought I was going to be lonely, I thought I would never be the same again and that I would have to live with nothing or nobody. Then I met her, that day in the woods…I will never forget. The way she did not run, the way she helped me get better. The way; she put her arms around me.**_

_**This is the story of me, Alice, a girl who has been consumed by this horrible infection and has lost almost all human feel. This is the story of how, I have helped the world develop. This, is the story how, I fell in love with, a girl called Zoey."**_

**Two months after the confrontation **

"Good god, how many times have we been sent out on patrol in these bloody swamps, what's the point anyway…" Francis moaned to himself as he, Louis, Bill and Zoey walked briskly through the mud.

"The point is Francis, ever since the last humans have rejoined and created a huge outpost, we have to be out here to find more people. You never know when another ones going to pass by."

Zoey looked back to her never-ending moaner of a colleague and answered him. "Not to mention we're being paid a far wad of dollars for this." Bill added with a grin. Zoey sighed with disgust. "And another thing…We've practically killed all the zombies in this swamp, which makes it even more boring. And you know we've killed them, because you can smell the rotting bodies." Francis added with another moan.

There was no denying that the smell of dead flesh floated through the air. Even though graveyards had been set up for the zombies that could be recognised by an old relative, the swamps had obviously been left untouched. With every step she took, Zoey could feel the bodies that had sunken in the mud below them.

"Oh just stop complaining, all of you…" Louis finally spoke with annoyance. "Shut up druggy." Francis smirked. "You have never stopped calling me that since the helicopter crash two months ago, have you?" Louis rolled his eyes. "Nope." Francis laughed.

Zoey ignored their cruel antics. She turned her gun flashlight back and forth in search of shadows, to see if anyone was out there. She then caught a glimpse of something on the floor; it was just another dead body, but fresh. It was the body of a dead Witch. She ran over to it and picked it up; with a quick search, she found nothing on it.

"_Not her. This is the same swamp we crashed in, I know it is, but where is she?" _Zoey thought to herself. "Why do you always search every Witch body we pass now? You've been doing it ever since the crash." Bill came over to her and asked. She looked back to him. "Oh…I just…nothing." Zoey dropped to body and continued walking. Bill shook his head and followed again. Louis and Francis had ignored the whole scene and just followed.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, movement was not far from them. It had been following them for quite awhile. Its eyes kept on Zoey the whole time. It tried to keep as quiet as it could. As it kept moving, the more times it felt like it was going to get to her, though it still knew that it had to guide Zoey away from the others.

Then it hit it. It picked up a stick, and threw it behind them all and crashing on the other side. Louis heard the noise and detached off, not informing anyone else. It then picked up a stone, and threw it just below Bill's view. It hit another bush, and Bill wondered off.

"…Hey, where are you going?" Francis followed Bill as he walked off. Zoey had not heard the commotion and continued walking. The thing in the bush grinned to itself and continued to follow Zoey beside her in the bushes.

After some time, Zoey heard her friends shout. "Zoey! Zoey! Where are you?" She turned and saw they were not there. She sighed and then began to walk back but she stopped when she saw something fly across from the corner of her eye.

She turned back around to see nothing, but then she looked down to see something on the ground. She crouched down to see it read _**Zoey and Alice xxx**_

Zoey picked it up in shock, turned it around and saw the picture of her and the Witch, Alice. She had never forgotten that day, and that is why she only bothered to keep coming back to the same swamp. Not for the money, or the humans, for a friend. She looked around in desperation; she then saw something move in the bush.

She cautiously walked over to the bush; she pulled it back with a gun to see a Witch sitting in the bush, looking up at her with a smile. However, the gun took away the smile and it backed away slowly. Zoey realised and dropped the gun.

"No Alice, I won't shoot you." Zoey said with a smile. The Witch stopped and smiled again. It came back and scribbled into the mud _You Remember! _Zoey laughed.

"Of course I remember! I would never forget that day…" Zoey gave Alice a big hug and passed her back the photo. "It's nice to see that you've kept it in good condition." Zoey and Alice looked to the photo. They sat in silence for a while, and then Zoey stood up, bringing Alice up with her. "Right, let's go home. Zoey then tried to walk away, but Alice kept her still. Zoey looked at her and then realised her mistake.

"Oh yeah…" Zoey realised that if she took Alice as she was, she would be shot. Therefore, Zoey took her red jumper off and put it on Alice, pulling up the hood to cover her face and pulling the sleeves up to cover her hands so they couldn't see the nails. She then tried to walk again, but Alice held her back once more. Zoey looked at the worry on Alice's face. She smiled "I obviously wasn't going to leave you here was I?" She then pulled Alice along.

They made their way back to the team who had called a 4x4 to take them back. "Come on…let's go home…who's that?" Louis asked. Zoey quickly thought up something. "A girl in shock, now come on lets go!" Zoey jumped in with Alice and strapped in. Bill, Louis and Francis shrugged at each other then jumped in. They were then driven off back to Camp Sidelock, the last human resistance on earth.

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Long time no see! Yeah, I got a load of replies on L4D – With Love and Respect, so as I promised, I will now continue with a full story. This chapter was quick just to get the story started, but all the chapters after this should be relatively long and detailed. **

**What the story is based around, if you have not already guessed, is a Witch with some human conscience left in her lives secretly with Zoey in the last human residence on earth, Camp Sidelock. Will she be discovered? Will she survive? Will there be a full on Zoey/Witch Romance? Well you are going to have to read on to find out!]**


	2. Camp Sidelock

Chapter 2

"_**Camp Sidelock. In my life experience, it was not the friendliest of places, but seeing, as it was the last human encampment, it made sense. My whole time around that place was a dark time, well, somewhat dark…"**_

Alice sat quietly in the 4x4 beside Zoey as it drove on towards the encampment. It had started to rain, so she began to hear complains from the people outside on the back end of the truck.

"Gahhh, damn it! My jackets ruined!" Francis moaned as he stood up, looking at disgust at his now drenched jacket. "Now come on Francis, it gets blood on it all the time. Rain isn't that bad…" Louis tried to reassure Francis that his jacket was still good. Francis sighed and slumped back down in the trailer. "I hate rain…" he moaned.

Alice looked out of the window in a sort of daydream until she felt a hand slide into the pocket of Zoey's jacket, the one she was currently wearing. She looked to see it was Zoey, who took her hand back out again and indicated for Alice to take out what she had put in. Alice reached into the pocket and pulled out a note, it read:

_**Heya Alice! =D**_

_**Now, for your own safety, this note is going to brief you on what is going to happen from now on.**_

_**You are a Human Albino. Now Human Albinos do not like light, as it damages their eyes, their skin is also irritable. Therefore, when the guard asks who you are, I shall explain to him you are an Albino. When he takes off the hood to look at you with his flashlight, quickly squeal in pain and pull the hood back up. I will play along from there. **_

_**When we get in, I shall immediately take you to my place, where you shall be living with me. There is a spare room that you can make your own, decorate it and whatnot. Whatever you want, you can ask me. I have spare clothes you can have. **_

_**The third is most important. You are NEVER going to be on your own outside. If I am out of the house, keep the curtains closed and keep indoors. Whenever you are outside, I will be with you. There is never going to be a moment were you will be alone. I cannot risk it.**_

Alice looked back to Zoey, nodded and smiled. Zoey smiled then faced towards the front again. Alice then folded the note and put it back into the pocket. She then went back to looking out the window. Bill looked to Alice then quietly whispered to Zoey.

"Is she ok?" Zoey looked to Bill and nodded. She whispered back "Yeah, she's a Human Albino. She's very friendly, but she can't speak at the moment…" Bill nodded then sat back in his original position. Zoey then looked to Alice and rubbed her arm for comfort. Alice looked to Zoey and smiled. The driver then adjusted his mirror and looked to Alice, who quickly pulled the hood over her face.

"Well there Miss, welcome to Camp Sidelock." The Driver grinned and looked away from her again. Alice looked out the window to see a huge wall with Watchtowers at every third post. Guns were mounted on every tower, and guards patrolled the wall. Barbed Wire stretched around the wall. Alice looked on in shock, and kept the hood over her head.

"Just stick to the plan ok, and we'll be fine." Zoey gently whispered in Alice's ear and took her hand. Alice gripped Zoey's hand tighter. Zoey smiled at Alice, as she did not mind. The 4x4 parked up outside a huge iron gate and they all jumped out. Zoey kept hold of Alice's hand as the guard came close.

"Ahhh, so you've found another one. Who is she?" The Guard asked in a stern voice. "From what I could make out, she's called Alice, and she's Albino." Zoey answered the Guard. "She cannot speak at the moment, due to shock." She added. The Guard nodded and took his flashlight, pulled back the hood and shone it on Alice's face. Alice quickly reacted and squealed before he could take the full hood off. She pulled it back over her head and launched herself back to Zoey.

"Damn it man! I told you she was Albino! They're sensitive to light!" Zoey screamed in anger at the guard. The Guard rolled his eyes and took a number pad from his belt. He pushed in some numbers and the huge iron gates screeched as they opened. Zoey walked Alice in, still giving somewhat annoyed looks at the guard. Bill, Louis and Francis followed behind.

Alice pulled back the hood a little bit to see the inside of Camp Sidelock. The houses were standard family houses and the paths were paved like roads, even though there were no cars in sight. It was designed to be a small town, and at first appearance, it looked beautiful. There were shops and television stations, schools ect.

Bill, Louis and Francis came to the front of Zoey and Alice and smiled. "Well, another day's work done. Pay should arrive by tomorrow." Bill stretched. "Yeah, finally, I'm happy now that I can get something to eat." Francis added. "Zoey, are you going to take…uh….Alice, to the founded center?" Louis asked Zoey. Zoey shook her head. "No, she's going to stay with me, from what I found out, the rest of her relatives are still missing or dead." Louis nodded.

"Well, we're off! See you!" Bill walked off. "Yeah, see you!" Louis walked off. "Bye…" Francis followed behind Louis and Bill. Zoey whispered in Alice's ear "They all live together, they wanted to live on their own but I made them live together for various reasons…" Zoey giggled along with Alice, who felt the sensation of the laugh lift her stomach, or at least gave her butterflies. She had not laughed since she changed. "Come on then, let's go!" Zoey pulled Alice along the street.

They reached a house labelled 'Number 34'. Zoey took a key out from under the mat and put it in the lock, she then opened the door and placed it back under the mat. She then guided Alice in and shut the door behind them. She then pulled the hood back off Alice so she could see exactly where she was.

As she looked around, she saw that the house was empty. To the left was the kitchen, which contained a microwave, an oven, a fridge and cupboards, containing all sorts of things. Ahead was the living room and dining room. Then in the living room where there were pictures and a basic TV, two small bedrooms detached off. The house was a bungalow after all.

"I opted for a bungalow; I've always wanted to live in one…" Zoey smiled as she took the gun and layed it on the table in the dining room. Alice walked through the various rooms. She came past a bookshelf with a rose in a vase. She smelt it and sneezed. Zoey giggled. "Bless you…" Zoey took Alice into the kitchen and got her a tissue. Alice tried to grab the tissue but it ripped because of her claws. Zoey laughed again, took out another tissue, and blew Alice's nose for her. "See, it's like being a baby all over again." She smiled at Alice and Alice giggled back.

Zoey then took Alice back through the living room and to one of the rooms. It had a single bed, with a side table with a lamp. "This is your room." Zoey told Alice as she let her in. "My room is obviously just next door, so if you ever need me during the night, just come across." Zoey smiled. "Lights out at ten thirty, that's the camp rule. Zombies come out at that time, so if the camp is shining like a beacon, they will come towards it like a massive army." Alice nodded at Zoey's explanation. "Now first, let's get you something to eat…" Alice grew a smile and jumped up and down with joy. Zoey laughed and guided her to the dining room.


	3. First Night

Chapter 3

"_**The first day was…strange. I hadn't eaten properly like that in ages, and…well, I had never felt so close to someone in such a short time either."**_

Alice sat down at the dinning room table, while Zoey went into the kitchen to prepare some food for her. The very curious Witch inspected the room. There was a shelf to her right which had books stacked onto it. At closer inspection she realised that all books were horror, the majority of the books showed the name Stephen King. Above the shelf was a poster for 28 Days Later. Alice looked to the poster in curiosity as she found it weird as she felt it depicted the current state of the world.

As she sat in silence waiting for the ex-student to bring in the food she could smell cooking, she looked to her hands. Alice stared at disgust at her claws, which were the biggest threat to her safety. The Witches deadly weapons were very useful to her in the wild, but now she felt like they were deadly to her. She snarled at them with her infected instinct. She rapped her other hand around her claws and began to pull and tear at them.

They were very tough, and seemed to be apart of the finger bones. The Witch grew in rage as she pulled harder at the claws. They still did not budge. She began to scrape them against the table and chips of wood began to ping off. With harder tugs, she began to feel small pains in her bones. Before she could get any further, Zoey came back in with a plate of food. "Here we go some nice…Alice!" The young adult ran and layed the plate on the table she then took Alice's hand and slapped her on the back. The witch stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"No! That is bad. You will hurt yourself. I didn't mean to hit you too hard, but you can't do that." She looked strictly into the infected red eyes. Alice thought for a moment then looked at Zoey and smiled. The young adult tried not to smirk, but she could not help it. "Don't look at me like that cheeky…" The survivor walked back to the plate and brung it to the starving infected.

"Here you go, some nice Chicken Legs. It was quick, but something I think you'll like." Zoey smiled at Alice as she licked her lips as she looked down at the well-cooked meal. Within seconds Alice hand her hands on the Chicken, biting into it with ravish intent. The infected finished the meal, but the majority of it seemed to be around her face. Zoey laughed.

"Come here you messy pup!" She walked back over to Alice, pulling up her sleeve and wiping the excess off the witch's mouth. The ex-student then looked to the time and saw it was half eight. "Hmmm…we still have time, let's get you washed up." She pulled Alice up and led her to the bathroom. She brung her to a small, pale green bath and turned the tap. Hot water began to gush out as she put in the plug. She then swirled it around the bath to heat the whole basin up.

"Alright, let's get you undressed while that warms up." The survivor turned around, to see that the infected had already taken her clothes off. However, because of her sharp claws, they had all been turned to shreds. She held the photo of her and Zoey as carefully as she could. The witch smirked. Zoey smiled. "Let me have that." She took the photo and went out of the room; she then came back. The infected looked at her with a slight mix of confusion and worry. "Don't worry, you will see it again." She smiled.

Alice nodded. The ex-student walked back to the side of the bath and stopped the running tap; she then placed her hand in the water. "Perfect. Alright then Alice, jump in." Zoey looked to the infected, who nodded and made her way towards the bath. She lifted her leg over and placed it in the bath, and immediately pulling it back out with a grunt. "Hey, don't worry…I know you're not used to the warm, but just get in slowly." The horror fan explained to Alice with another smile. The Witch nodded and tried again, stepping in with a slow movement. With a little lift from Zoey she brung her other leg in, she then slowly lowered herself into the bath.

"Alright then, let's wash this nice long but dirty hair of yours." The survivor rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the shampoo from the side. She then grabbed some soap and a flannel. She chucked them into the bath. "Try and wash yourself as best you can with those while I do your hair, ok?" Zoey asked. Alice nodded. The horror fan smiled then took a plastic pot from the side, scooped up some water, and poured it through Alice's hair. After a couple of scoops, she began to use the shampoo. The infected held the soap and rubbed it against the flannel she was given. However, occasionally, the soap would slip out of her hand and she would have to go searching for it in the middle of washing herself.

Later, they both stepped out of the bathroom. Alice had been rapped in a towel and her hair was slightly dripping on the tips. They then walked into Zoey's room, where the witch had her hair dried. Later on in the night, the survivor started to try her clothes on the infected. "There. Those pyjama's look good on you and fit you." Zoey smiled as Alice, now with her shiny long her, walked back and forth like on a catwalk. The ex-student then looked at the time and her eyes went wide. "Crap, ten to ten. Right, lets get you into bed." The survivor took Alice by the arm and led her to the room next door. Alice layed on the single bed in the center of the room. "Now, I know I said ten thirty, but a early night won't hurt." Zoey pulled the curtains shut and turned back to the infected. "I'm going in early anyway, so you're not missing anything. And remember, if you need anything during the night, I am only next-door."

The witch nodded as she layed on the bed. Zoey smiled and left the room. "Good night Alice, see you in the morning." The survivor shut the door behind her. Alice layed there for a moment then turned to her side, to see something on the side table. It was dark, but she was used to that. At closer inspection, it was a photo frame, containing the photo of her and Zoey.


	4. The IEF

Chapter 4

"_**I had only just arrived, but I was already under threat."**_

"Alright then Alice, hope you like egg." Zoey smiled as she passed Alice a plate with egg on toast. The witch smiled back and licked her lips with excitement as she walked back to the table and sat down. She had to be very careful with her hands because of her claws, and she found it hard to concentrate from a lack of sleep. Being an infected, the cries of the infected outside the camps walls kept her awake, as she understood them. She found it hard not to wail back, as it had become apart of her nature.

Zoey sat down beside her with the same meal. The survivor had admitted earlier that she did not like to cook two different meals at once, unless it was necessary. The two sat in silence as they ate, the survivor found it hard to talk to an infected that used to be her job to kill. She noticed that Alice was studying the 28 Days Later poster with great interest. "When I was a student, me and my room mate at college used to buy loads of horror films from an eighteen only shop down the street. I was only sixteen but I knew the owner very close, so he let me in."

The witch listened in interest to the story, as it continued. "28 Days Later was one of our favourites, we usually watched it every Halloween or special occasion, it never got old. It always sent shivers down your spine. It would not anymore, because we live in it now. None the less, we could watch it some time soon if you want to?" the early adult smiled at the infected sitting across from her, who nodded in excitement. They laughed together for a while.

Alice then pointed to the Stephen King novels, to which Zoey, after finishing her mouthful, answered, "Yes, those are some horror novels. The writer, Stephen King, was very good. My favourite was and still is in fact, Pet Cemetery. I won't spoil anything, you can read them sometime." The witch nodded and then continued to scan the room to find a topic to discuss. She then came to something that she had not noticed before. A picture sat on a shelf of a girl alongside the student form of Zoey. The infected looked at it in fascination then pointed it out to the survivor.

"Yes, that was my roommate Sarah. She always helped me with my work, always helped me get somewhere near a B or A. Either way, I never went below a C. She was an A star student, never failed. We were going to go into film making together, make our own horror movies. Incase that did not work out; we planned to be authors. Either way we had a plan." The survivor layed down her knife and fork and took a deep breath, and continued. "We had only just graduated when the infection broke out; we were already packed up and ready to leave. Her parents had bought her an apartment, and I was going to stay there with her. She went on a different evacuation vehicle then me, we were going to stop at the same safe spot though her vehicle never arrived, and I've never seen her since…"

The witch sat in shock as she thought about what she had been told, and after a short silence, there was a knock at the door. Zoey stood up and made her way towards it "Who could that be?" she asked herself as she opened it. At the door was a tall, buff man in body armour and equipped with weapons. He wore a police like visor helmet and kept a straight face. On his shoulder, white letters showed the letters 'IEF'. The survivor's eyes widened with shock. "Uhh…Sorry, just need to get something…" She quickly ran into the dinning room and manoeuvred Alice under the table. The infected looked at her with confusion. "Stay under here and keep absolutely quiet." The ex-student whispered to her as she pulled the table cover back over. She then ran back to the door.

"Sorry about that sir. Anyway, can I help you?" She said nervously as she tried to look him in the eye. He looked down to her and kept his straight stern face as he answered, "A telegram of proposition from the IEF and Vatican Council." He passed her a piece of paper then walked back off again. Zoey closed the door and drew a sigh; she walked back to the dining room and gave Alice the all clear. "That was close, though to be fair they can't enter anyone's house without protocol." She thought to herself as she sat back down, Alice looked at the piece of paper over her shoulder.

"It's a job from the IEF or Infected Elimination Force, that's why I had you hide under the table. If he saw you he would have had you shot on the spot, and being a witch, he'd probably get a promotion…" She sighed as she read the telegram. "The Popes got involved on this one, wants us to fly to Vatican City and liberate it. We're doing that with countries all over the world." The survivor explained to the witch as they read the rest of the telegram. "Well, this can wait till later. Time to get dressed and go out for the day I recon, it is lovely. I need to do some shopping anyway, come on then, you can borrow some clothes of mine." Zoey took the plates, placed them back in the kitchen, and then began to make her way to her room. Alice followed her.

Minutes later, they both came back to the door. The survivor came back down in a white umbro hoody, with a red top underneath and simple jeans with black sneakers. The witch came down wearing the hoody she was given yesterday, a purple and black top with jeans with trendy rips in the knees and blue converse boots. Zoey smiled, "gorgeous! Now, let's pull that hood up and get moving!" She pulled up the hood and made sure it covered the view of her eyes in the way that others could not see them but she could still see where she was going, she then pulled the sleeves over her hands and then took her by the hand. The two smiled at each other then made their way out the door. They were hoping for a calm day, but it was not really going to go that way. Or, at least Zoey thought so…

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Sorry for the late-ish update. Anyway, thanks for all your support so far…I really appreciate it. And I just want you to know that things are about to spice up, and yes I can reveal it involves the IEF, very cool eh? Anyway, I hope you keep in touch!]**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5

"_**Camp Sidelocks people were wonderful…Very friendly and respectful. Though you could see fear in their eyes, as we all knew that out there beyond that wall hell was still breaking loose, and it was coming to find us; with me as the calm before the storm…"**_

"Here you go Zoey, your groceries ready for collection." The man behind the counter smiled as he pulled up some shopping bags and passed them to her. She smiled. "Thank you Hal, you're a great guy." The man called Hal, who ran the local store that grew all its food through scientific modulation, due not to being in the right environment to grow them organically, grew a smile back at her. He then noticed Alice looking around the shelves, knocking things over occasionally but luckily catching them before they hit the floor. "Oh yes, Hal, this is Alice. I found her in the swamp recently, she's an albino." The survivor pulled her over to greet her to the shop owner, who greeted her with a pat on the back. "Hello Alice, I'm Hal. If you ever need anything to eat, just ask. I've known Zoey since the beginning, so secretly you get special discounts." He chuckled.

It was true they knew each other, since the very beginning. Hal was Zoey's godfather, and was lost in the mess during the start of the infection, but luckily found his way to Camp Sidelock when it was set up. He was a bad smoker, and every so often, you can hear the wheezy coughs, which are evidence of it. Luckily, though, Zoey was able to get him on nicotine patches. He hasen't smoked since. "I have a son you may like to meet, he's called George, only fifteen, but he could become a great friend, he loves to meet new people." Hal smiled as he showed a picture of George to Alice, who smiled. However, deep down, she was not very interested. He was in a wheelchair, but that is not why. She was not interested because she simply did not want to meet many young boys, for various reasons.

As he let her go to explore some more, Hal whispered to Zoey "She alright?" The survivor looked to him for a moment then answered, "Yes, she just grew up in a bad background; she never learnt to really communicate or write." This was of course a lie, as witches could not speak and she could not write with a pen or pencil. "Well im sure you'll teach her. Nevertheless, she will fit in fine." He smiled as he gave Zoey a hug and went back behind the counter to help another customer who came up. Zoey then grabbed the infected again. "Alright Hal, we're off. Thanks again." The survivor smiled as she and the secret witch stepped out of the door. Hal waved goodbye through the window. The two then made their way through the street, which was quiet, but to make the camp look like a safe haven, the streets were decorated with colourful flowers and decorations. However, the image on some people's faces still kept the place gloomy.

Posters were pasted on the walls, showing a man in a white suit with a red rose, which underneath read 'IEF: Infected Elimination Force - The path to a brighter world.' Alice looked at the posters in a mix of fear and fascination. "That man is Charles Vanguard, head of the camp and IEF. He is a good man, and does his best for everyone. Well, at least that is what he wants us to believe…" Zoey muttered as she continued to walk along, with the infected dragging along behind. They both headed towards a church, which at the top of a tall spire a golden dove sat on top. As they entered, Zoey turned back to Alice "I'm not religious, just one of my friends are and we're meeting him here." She whispered as they both stepped in.

Inside, songs were sung in Latin, as all around alters with crosses and chalices were decorated with gold. At the head of the church was a alter covered with a white linen cloth threaded with gold. On it was a shining bronze statue of Jesus on the cross. Behind that was a golden throne. Kneeling infront of the alter was Louis, making signs of the cross and whispering gentle prays. Sitting behind him was Francis and Bill, who showed no interest in religion. Zoey and Alice came towards them, and sat behind them. "Amen." Louis finished and stood up, turning round to face his friends. "Since when were you religious anyway?" Francis asked. "I always have been; I've never been as serious about it till now." He answered. "Why? Because there's nothing else to do?" Bill laughed. "No, because we need all the hope we can get." Louis rolled his eyes. "Guys, let it go. We're here to go out and get a bite weren't we?" Zoey asked as the other survivors looked onto her.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go to the café, I like the waitress there." Francis grinned as he stood up and stretched. "Damn it, I hate church chairs." "Yeah, let's go there. It'll keep Francis busy so we can eat in peace." Louis walked ahead. "Hey!" The biker chased him, trying to grab his collar. Bill shook his head and followed behind. Zoey laughed and followed bringing Alice along, who was like a magpie for all the shiny objects in the church.

The group came to a café with 'Jess's Café' written on the sign. They all entered. "Right, food and drinks are on me; let's have a look at what there is." Louis smiled as they went to the counter were a women gave a warm smile. "Finally, someone's come. We never get buisness on Sunday, the day when usually everyone has free time." She laughed. "Please may I have a cheese toasty?" Bill asked with a smile. The women took down the orders as they came. "I would like a simple coffee please." Louis asked. "Make that two." Zoey added. "I'd just prefer a little chat…" Francis chuckled. The girl gave a silly giggle, when everyone else rolled his or her eyes. They then all made themselves comfortable on the sofas in the café. Louis looked back to Alice, who was looking around the place. "What do you want Alice?" He smiled as the infected brung her attention back to the counter. She looked for something light to eat, as she wanted to save the space in her stomach for some of Zoey's dinner later. She then gazed at a chocolate chip bun, and made the gesture towards the third male survivor, who laughed. The infected was passed the bun on a plate. "Enjoy sweetie, freshly baked." The woman behind the counter smiled. Alice sat down beside Zoey and tried her neatest to bite into it without getting crumbs everywhere. The infecteds 'sweet tooth' kicked in. Once again, it was a new taste for her, no longer being a full human being.

As she finished, she placed the plate on the oak table infront of them. She then layed back into the sofa, enjoying the comfort. However, that was ruined when two men stepped in. On their uniforms, it read 'IEF' in block capitals. Alice sunk down in her chair, and Zoey edged closer towards her. "Keep calm…" Zoey whispered.

**[Authors Note: See what I mean? Only just arrived and already in trouble, exciting stuff! Sorry it was another late update, been busy. Hope you enjoy!]**


	6. Quick Escape

Chapter 6

"_**While I sat there in fear, it came to me that from now on this probably wasn't the first time I was going to run into this situation. And that I probably will never get out of it…"**_

Alice sank further into her seat as she looked on to the IEF officers in fear, though as she sunk down and got a lower view, she realised that a trained dog was with them, what looked to be a husky. She looked up to Zoey in worry as she came closer. "Alright then Alice, time to go." The female survivor pulled a fake smile as she grabbed the infected and made for the door. "Hey, were do you think your going?" Francis asked in a mix of confusion and bitterness. "I, uh, promised Alice we could do some things together." Zoey found herself being dragged back by a need for an explanation. "But its only midday, surely you have a whole evening to do that stuff later." Louis moaned.

"Yeah but this is girls stuff, and that takes a long time. Being a boy, you just won't understand…" Zoey made the cheesy excuse with another fake grin. Alice kept herself out of sight behind the young adults back, trying to keep calm. She thought that she would be fine as long as she did that, keep calm. However, she found out she was wrong when she realised that the husky was sitting at her feet. The infected knelt down and brung her hand around to stroke it, but as she did, it began to bark ferociously and snap at her. "Oi, stop it!" The IEF officer with the leash tried to make the dog heel as Alice shot back up and behind Zoey. "I'm terribly sorry." The officer apologised to Alice, who just nodded.

The husky continued to bark, and even began to pounce at her. "Right then, we really must go." Zoey said again as she headed towards the door with the frightened Alice, with the husky trying to run after her. The IEF officer pulled the leash again but this time it failed as he lost grip and the dog charged out of the door and towards the infected with such speed and power, that she was knocked over. Within a second, the dog's teeth sunk into Alice's left shoulder, and she let out a terrible shriek, one that would be recognised as a witches shriek. The officers ran out to get the dog, but Zoey had already grabbed the dog and threw it off. As they grabbed the dog, Louis, Bill and Francis came out to see what all the noise was.

The female survivor pulled the now bleeding Alice off the ground. "I really am sorry; I will have a very stern word with the dog trainer." The officer apologised once again. "You better; otherwise I'll be having a very stern word with your commanding officer!" Zoey shouted at the man with a look of anger. Louis came running over. "Right, we have to get Alice to the hospital so they can stitch her up." However, before he could take her anywhere, Zoey pulled her back. "No, I think I'll do it at home. We've fixed up each other with the same injury before…" Zoey made her way with the shocked infected. The officers muttered to each other then made their way back in the café with the still barking husky.

Bill, Louis and Francis watched Zoey leave in confusion. "Now is it just me, or does her behaviour seem weird every time someone else try's to help Alice?" the Green Beret pondered with the others. "Yeah, that and when Alice was attacked, the scream was rather…" "Oh who cares? They're probably just gay…" Francis interrupted. "And what makes you think that?" Louis asked. "Well, why else would they want to go home so early?" The biker pulled a dirty grin. Louis and Bill shook their heads and walked back into the café. "What? It's all cool; we might be able to get some free porn…" Francis followed them back in.

**Zoey's bungalow **

"It's ok…almost done." Zoey dabbed Alices wound once more with a cold cloth then continued to stitch up the wound. The infected hissed with pain every time the thread was pulled through. "He he, it's like when we met…" The survivor muttered as she finished stitching the wound up. Alice smiled as she remembered that day, the pain from the massive wounds she had still tingled around her body like needles. "Well, time for another then…" The survivor smiled as she went to the cupboard against the wall and pulled out the camera she used to take their first picture. She then walked back over.

Like the first time, she put her hand around Alice. "Smile!" Alice answered Zoey's call by pulling the best smile she could, once the picture came out, Zoey fanned it and put it on the side. "I've got a whole reel in here, want to make an album?" The young adult asked with a smile. The infected, almost became a child, and began to jump up and down in excitement. Zoey broke out in a fit of giggles. "Ok ok, pose then!" They both laughed.


End file.
